


A Mark

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Double Penetration, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, PWP, Porn, Smut, Spoilers, Threesome, Top Shiro, Voltron season 4 spoilers, blowjob, porn with little plot, top Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: SPOILERS:Without consulting the others, Shiro invites Prince Lotor onto their ship to discuss a possible alliance. Keith is forced to come back from his mission but he's not the only one who needs comfort that night.





	A Mark

Keith was fuming as he was pacing up and down the tiny area that was his room. It was dusty, but he wasn’t in the mood to clean, nor did he want to stay here for long. The plan had been to be undercover with the Blade of Malmora, not to jeopardise their mission by coming back to the ship because Shiro had insisted they should at least meet with Prince Lotor. It was ridiculous. He couldn’t be trusted, he was their enemy! He was…

 

Galra.

 

The thought made Keith flush. This must have been what Allura had been thinking of him, hadn’t it? And yet she had been able to look past that and accept him for who he was. Accept him as a friend. But with Lotor it couldn’t be the same. Yes, they had all heard the announcement by Zarkon, that his son was a fugitive and therefore an enemy of the Galra empire. But what if it was just a ploy to infiltrate Voltron and get it back that way? He could not be trusted. Period. Galra or not, he was their enemy, it wasn’t about race.

 

They had been fighting a war, and Keith was tired. He wanted to free the people of the universe and finally find his place in it but… It took a lot out of him, and he didn’t dare show weakness in front of his brothers in arms. Especially not the Blade. They could not think him weak for one second or he would lose everything.

 

He flinched when the doors opened and Shiro stood there, stepping slowly inside. Up until this moment Keith had been angry, so angry that Shiro had decided to do this. Lotor was aboard their ship now, had volunteered to be held in a “guest” room. He couldn’t get out without Allura, but still, Keith knew how smart he was, how cunning. Him being on this ship was not good. And that was an understatement.

 

Up until this moment he had wanted to yell at Shiro, he had carefully crafted exactly what he had wanted to say. How dare he do this without asking him, how dare he leave them all vulnerable to attack? Even though Lotor had helped them in the end, they were all in danger now because of Shiro. Didn’t he care for them, his paladins, his friends?

 

“I missed you so much,” is what came out instead.

 

In an instant they had closed the small distance between them, and Shiro gathered him in his arms. He was taller and stronger, and Keith felt his feet lift off the ground as he melted into the kiss, finally feeling those warm lips on his own again. He was weak when it came to Shiro. This time apart hadn’t been as difficult as when Shiro had vanished from his Black Lion, but it came close. Deep, deep down there was a small part of him who was glad that there had been a reason for him to return to the ship. Because it meant this. It meant being in Shiro’s arms and kissing him.

 

His anger, was gone.

 

“I missed you too,” Shiro mumbled against his lips, taking in a few shallow breaths before he was kissing him again.

 

Keith’s feet made contact with the floor again, Shiro leaning down to not break the kiss. His hands slid lower, cupping his ass and gently squeezing. Moving as one, they made their way to the bed, falling down on it. Keith loved when Shiro was on top of him like this, feeling that weight, not heavy but comforting, sheltering his body. Underneath Shiro was the safest place in the universe.

 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Keith said, looking up at Shiro just as he was starting to undress him. The tight fitting suit made way to soft skin, and Shiro started to kiss every exposed inch of it.

 

Just below his nipple was a scar. It was new, Shiro hadn’t seen it yet, and Keith grabbed his wrist, letting out something between a sigh and a moan.

 

“You let Lotor on this ship,” he continued. His anger was back, a little bit of it.

 

“Keith,” Shiro softly said, looking into his eyes. His pupils were blown wide, and Keith had a good idea of how turned on he was. He could feel it against his hip. “Do we have to do this now?”

 

“Yes, we do,” he replied, propping himself up on his elbows. He wanted Shiro too, but there was an evil prince on their ship because of him. He didn’t want Shiro to see that scar either, he always worried so much. “He’s on the ship, Shiro. How could you just decide that on your own?”

 

“It was you who said I was the leader of this team,” Shiro snapped back. His shirt was halfway undone and Keith didn’t even remember doing it. It was difficult to concentrate on being angry. “So I made a decision. If there is the smallest chance of him helping us take down his father, we have to take it.”

 

“And what if it’s all just a ploy to get to us?”

 

“You think I didn’t think of that?,” he asked. “Just because he’s here doesn’t mean I trust him. I fully expect him to turn on us, but until that happens I want to use him for all he can give us. And I’ll be prepared, I won’t let him take Voltron or… I won’t let him hurt you, Keith.”

 

“How can you promise that?”

 

Keith pulled away, freeing his legs from under Shiro and regretting it immediately. He sat up, reaching for his hand.

 

“You know what he’s capable of. No matter how careful you are he _will_ hurt us. We have to… make sure he can’t do that.”

 

“You mean kill him.” It wasn’t a question and they both knew it. “I’m worried about what the Blade has taught you. You’re not a killer.”

 

“Maybe I have to be…”

 

“No, Keith…” Shiro inched closer again, one hand cupping his cheek, the other holding his. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, the corner of his mouth, and Keith wanted to pull away and talk about this, to make Shiro see but god he was weak. So weak for Shiro. “You’re not. You’re a good person. You’re my… I love you.”

 

Every word was followed up with another kiss.

 

“No, Shiro, I-,” he pulled away a last time, but the next kiss let his resolve falter, and he was pressed against the wall of his cot, desperately kiss him back. “Shiro make love to me…”

 

“I will… I will my love I-”

 

A knock on their door made them both pull away and Shiro even cursed under his breath. Keith had to grin, he had never heard him say anything remotely bad like this before.

 

“Ignore them,” Keith whispered, kissing his cheek. “They’ll go away.”

 

Shiro smiled and went back to kissing him, hands sliding down his chest and tugging further on his suit. Maybe it wasn’t so bad if Shiro saw his scar. It was part of the job, getting hurt. What was important was that he came out on top, and so far he always had.

 

Whoever was knocking didn’t let go, and Shiro sighed once more as he pulled away. Keith was about to hold him back as this wasn’t his room and they had been keeping their relationship somewhat of a secret from their friends, but Shiro was already at the door.

 

“Come back l-,” Shiro stopped mid sentence, and in a flash Keith watched as he pulled someone inside, slamming them against the wall.

 

White hair. Purple skin. Keith’s stomach dropped and he got up quickly, drawing his blade from under his pillow.

 

“I knew it,” he said, pressing the blade against Lotor’s throat. “I knew he wouldn’t stay in there. Who knows what he’s already seen! We can’t trust him.”

 

Lotor chuckled at their outrage, completely relaxed even as Shiro’s artificial arm pressed against his chest. Keith knew how strong it was.

 

“There’s no need to be quite this aggressive I assure you,” he said, smiling at them. “Princess Allura has been the one to let me out.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Shiro hissed, pressing against him harder.

 

As if he had all the time in the world Lotor held up his hand. There was a bracelet on his wrist, something Keith hadn’t seen before.

 

“She gave me this, tracking my every move. I believe some kind of explosive has been put into it, to assure my… complacency.”

 

“And why would you agree to this?,” Shiro asked.

 

Lotor sighed, as if it were obvious. In return, Keith pressed his blade into his skin, drawing blood, but he didn’t flinch.

 

“I wanted to talk, and I know that it has been a long day however…,” he trailed off, glancing at the two of them and only now did Keith realise what picture they presented.

 

Both of them were half undressed, and Keith was pretty sure Shiro had already left marks on him. While they both were into that, it was all too clear what had transpired just before he had come in. Not only was Lotor the son of Zarkon, now he was the only one who knew about their relationship. He had leverage against them.

 

“It seems I interrupted, my apologies,” Lotor continued.

 

Shiro huffed and let go of him, and Keith did the same. There was no point in doing this now, Lotor seemed to at least be telling the truth about the bracelet. At least Allura had taken precautions, but she should still have talked to them first.

 

“Just… go then, I’m too tired for this,” Keith said, and he felt Shiro’s arm wrap around his shoulders.

 

“Back to your room,” Shiro added, glaring at Lotor who chuckled.

 

“I would like to say you sound like my father but I’m afraid he was never that concerned with me,” he said, still smiling. “I didn’t come here to agitate you. Quite the contrary.”

 

“Contrary? What are you talking about?,” Shiro asked.

 

They turned to face Lotor, who was leaning against the wall as if nothing had ever happened. He was calm, smiling at them, brushing a streak of hair behind his pointy ear, smoothing it down again.

 

“The past few weeks must have been as taxing for you as they have for me,” Lotor said. “Fighting, running…being separated from the one you love. I have been betrayed by those I held closest. I am tired of it.”

 

For a moment, just for a split second Lotor looked that way too. The princely facade fell, and in front of him was a young man who had become a fugitive. But as quickly as it had come it was gone again and the proud prince was back. Keith didn’t know what to think of him now.

 

“Why are you here?,” Keith asked quietly. Something dawned on him, but he wasn’t sure it could be what Lotor wanted… Comfort. That’s what Keith needed and he was looking for it in Shiro’s embrace, but Lotor couldn’t expect to find this here, could he?

 

“I wish to spend the night with you.”

 

Shiro and Keith looked at him in silence, and when he looked up at Shiro, he saw that there was a slight blush in his cheeks. Lotor… Keith couldn’t believe those words had left his mouth.

 

“You’re asking that we literally sleep with the enemy?,” Keith asked and huffed.

 

“No,” Lotor replied calmly, and Keith frowned at him. “I wish to set aside these notions for tonight. We are simply people seeking comfort tonight. I can see that you need it as much as I do.”

 

“I can’t set aside the fact that you’re Zarkon’s son,” Shiro hissed, taking a step forward. “Who knows how many people you’ve killed?”

 

Anger seemed to wash over Lotor then, his features twisting as he too took a step closer to Shiro.

 

“Do not equate me with my father!,” he hissed, poking a finger into Shiro’s chest. “He is a tyrant and a madman. I am nothing like him and I certainly don’t make a habit of killing innocent civilians. I know it is hard for you to believe but that is not what I have been trying to do.”

 

Shiro seemed to be taken aback for a moment, he stared into Lotor’s eyes, trying to gauge whether he was telling the truth. Then suddenly, in a split second, everything seemed to change. He couldn’t tell whether it was Shiro or Lotor who moved first, but before he could react they were clinging to each other, wrapped up in a passionate kiss. For a while all Keith could do was watch, still in disbelief that this was happening, and yet…

 

Lotor pulled away and caught his eye, a smile curling on his lips.

 

“Not to worry, Keith. I promise to take care of you both.”

 

The prince looked like some kind of predator, an animal hunting its prey as he walked up to Keith. Though his heart was hammering in his chest, he couldn’t move, couldn’t push him away or stop him when he cupped his cheeks and leaned down for a kiss. Why was he letting him do this? Why did it feel so good? Was Lotor doing something to him, some kind of magic? He felt himself kissing back, melting into it like he did when Shiro held him close like this and it was gentle, firm but still gentle. Lotor definitely knew what he was doing, and it left him breathless and wanting more.

 

He was shuddering as Lotor led him to the bed, Shiro following close behind. He was lost and couldn’t bring out any words, not when Lotor kissed him again or he felt Shiro’s lips on his neck. Nor when between the two of them, they pulled off his suit and his underwear, leaving him naked on the bed with the two of them towering above him. Lotor leaned down again, and this time Keith eagerly parted his lips to deepen the kiss, feeling that hot tongue brush against his, feeling his- no, Shiro’s hand playing with his nipple, a hot mouth wrapping around it.

 

He watched them kiss above him, fascinated by the sight. The more he studied Lotor, the more he realised how handsome he was. Lithe, fit, he looked regal, like a prince from a long forgotten time, proud and honourable. But right here between the two of them, he also looked like just another person, a Galra, like him. Maybe that’s why he could let him in, he wanted to desperately believe that not all Galra were bad, that he… wasn’t bad.

 

Keith’s breath hitched when Shiro pulled on the band that held Lotor’s hair together, watched it spill over his shoulders in a silky, unruly mess. Shiro’s hand carded through it, and Keith thought that he saw Lotor lean into the touch, reminding him of a kitten, desperate for comfort. There was more to Lotor than he had thought…

 

But his mind was drawn to other things when the two of them undressed each other, kissing and exploring, two gorgeous, strong men giving him a wonderful show. Their touches were curious but also gentle, and Lotor’s smile was different, intimate. They then turned their attention back to him, guiding his legs apart, Lotor’s hand sliding up his inner thigh, the touch featherlight. He shuddered under it, watched Shiro mirror it and the sensation was almost too much. He wanted him… wanted Lotor… wanted them both in him, holding him close as they made love to him. But Shiro grabbed Lotor’s wrist when he was about to push a finger into him.

 

“Don’t hurt him,” he said quietly, leaning back to get the lube they were hiding under Keith’s bed. “Use this.”

 

“Apologies,” Lotor smiled down at him, fingers caressing his cheek so tenderly. “I haven’t been with humans. I do not wish to hurt you.”

 

“I’ll show you.”

 

Shiro took Lotor’s hand, and the prince watched curiously as he covered two of his fingers in lube, then guided them to Keith’s entrance. Seeing him guide the prince… their enemy, their lover like this made his cock twitch, made him want this to go faster while at the same time wanting to savour this moment. Shiro talked softly to him, explaining to push inside gently, to wait for Keith to relax around his finger.

 

“Push deeper. Do you feel that, deeper inside? Brush over it, gently,” Shiro explained, and at that moment Keith shuddered and cried out, arching his back when Lotor brushed over that sweet spot inside him.

 

Lotor grinned down at him, that predatory look back in his eyes. Somehow, Keith liked it.

 

“Oh I shall remember this,” he said, repeating the motion again and again until Keith was a whimpering mess begging for cock.

 

But Shiro’s words remained in Lotor’s mind as he gently spread him open, taking his time just as he had been taught to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him. Keith wondered whether he was always like this, with all of his lovers, or whether this was just because humans were new to him. Keith wanted to say that he wasn’t fragile, that he could easily take more and faster and harder but a look at Shiro left him unable to speak. There was lust in his eyes when Shiro looked at Lotor, but something entirely different when he looked at Keith.

 

They hadn’t said it yet, but in that moment Keith knew that he loved him. As Lotor kept spreading him open, adding another finger, Keith pulled Shiro down and whispered it into his ear. He didn’t care if the prince heard, this was too important to hide any longer.

 

Shiro pulled back to look at him, something akin to sadness in his eyes. The weight of those words was all too clear to him. He didn’t say anything, and Keith didn’t need to hear it right now, he just guided Lotor away so he could settle in between his thighs.

 

“My, you two are lovely,” Lotor said, again leaning in to kiss Shiro, deepening the kiss to let their tongues meet. His hand slid over Shiro’s back, tracing muscles and scars until it came to rest on his ass. “What a sight you are. I believe it’s time to give him what he’s been begging for.”

 

“I need you Shiro,” Keith said. “I need… you both…”

 

Just as Shiro pushed into him and he felt the delicious stretch, felt his perfect cock fill him up he reached out to beckon Lotor closer to his mouth. The prince’s naked form was an incredible sight, and he let his hand wander over his lithe form, caressing him as he would Shiro. His cock was roughly the same size, purple, hard and leaking from the tip. Keith licked his lips as he wrapped his hand around it, stroking just as he looked up at Lotor. He never looked away when he took him in his mouth, humming contentedly as he had finally gotten what he really needed after such a long day.

 

He just let go then, feeling his body relaxing for the first time in what felt like ages. Shiro and Lotor would take care of him, and they did as they both gently thrust into him, slow and deep, and so he finally closed his eyes, trusting. He didn’t know why that seemed so easy for him, it had taken so long to let Shiro in and now here was Lotor, passing his walls easily.

 

“I want ah,” he moaned just after he had pulled away from Lotor’s cock, feeling Shiro’s cock brush against his prostate. “Ah god, I want you both in me.”

 

“Won’t that hurt you?,” Lotor asked, a hand cupping his cheek.

 

Keith had to smile. He shook his head.

 

“It’ll be fine I just need… I need…”

 

“Shh,” Shiro soothingly caressed his chest, fingers finally finding that new scar. He hesitated only for a moment. “We got you, Keith.”

 

He was gently lifted up, Lotor helping him from behind and he felt himself sliding even deeper onto Shiro’s cock, until he was sitting in his lap, held close and he couldn’t help but kiss him with how needy he felt. So full, too, and yet it wasn’t enough, his breath hitched as he felt Lotor settle in behind him, taking the lube from Shiro once more. Before he pushed in, Lotor peppered kisses to his shoulder, and on instinct Keith turned his head as much as he could for a proper kiss.

 

How had this happened? How did it feel so perfect.

 

“Ah, ah- L-Lotor…,” he called out, the stretch, it was so much, he was clinging to Shiro’s shoulders and leaving marks with his fingernails. “M-more, more oh god.”

 

Burying his face in Shiro’s throat, he tried to keep his breath even, but the tears spilled from his eyes anyway. He moaned and gasped as Lotor’s cock buried himself deep into him, joining Shiro’s and he didn’t think he could lose himself more, but then they started to thrust into him. He was completely helpless and at their mercy, moaning and calling out their names, babbling words he couldn’t even remember in the end, their alternating thrusts overwhelming him. Their bodies writhed against him, hot and sweaty, messy kisses peppered all over his body, lips, shoulders, whatever his two lovers could reach. The wave of pleasure threatened to take him over, the heat spreading from his groin to his entire body.

 

His own cock was trapped between him and Shiro, friction through their movement bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He vaguely heard himself beg for them to come in him, and for the first time he realised he could feel when they did. Shiro clung to him, riding out his orgasm and kissing him breathless, as Lotor continued to fuck into his oversensitive hole, teeth digging into Keith’s shoulder as he found his release.

 

Panting, breathing heavily the three stilled, trying to catch their breath, difficult when neither of them was willing to go without kisses for long. But exhaustion overwhelmed them in the end, and together they sank down onto Keith’s bed, where he fell asleep between the love of his life and the man that had been their enemy just a short while ago. Or perhaps he still was…

 

Keith woke with a start, afraid that Lotor was still there and disappointed when he found out that he wasn’t. By the side of his bed, a bracelet lay. He picked it up, recognising it from the night before, and turned to Shiro.

 

“How did this happen?”

 

Shiro was awake too, and silent for a while.

 

“I don’t know,” he finally said. “Are… Are you okay?”

 

Keith hesitated, but he didn’t feel used or guilty about what they had done. He probably should, and he wasn’t sure if that made him wrong.

 

“I think so. Do you think he’s gone?”

 

He wasn’t. When Keith went to his room later that day, after a long shower and a fresh change of clothes, Lotor was still there. Locked inside all along. Had this just been some dream? Some kind of mind game by the prince? But they locked eyes and Lotor reached for his own shoulder, resting his hand there and when Keith mirrored the gesture, he felt the mark of his bite.

 

It had been real, all of it, and Keith didn’t know what consequences it would bring.

 


End file.
